In recent years, a Web page is displayed by accessing a server on the Internet and various kinds of information can be obtained. The Web page is a structured document described by a structured language (markup language) such as HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) or XHTML (Extensible Hyper Text Markup Language). By analyzing the structured document by software called Browser corresponding to the described structured language, the Web page can be displayed on a display.
In the case of printing those Web pages, the Web pages are arranged onto a page to be printed and a printing or a print preview is performed. There are cases, however, when the Web pages cannot be fully arranged in the page to be printed.
To solve such a problem, therefore, a method of reducing an image so that the whole image is included in a page has been disclosed in the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-015749.
According to the above method in the related art, however, there are cases when, by reducing the image and printing, it becomes difficult for the user to recognize contents of the image included in a printed matter.
When the Web page is arranged to a plurality of pages, since it is arranged to different pages, there may arise a case when it becomes difficult for the user to recognize the contents of the printed matter in dependence on the contents of the Web page.
Therefore, the invention provides an image processing apparatus for properly deciding a layout of elements to each page according to contents of the elements, and outputting an image.